


Chasing Trails || Kiho One-shot

by Kihoanya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blue butterfly, Butterflies, Butterfly, Chasing butterflies, Comedy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Matchmakers, One Shot, Super Soft, Wonki, chasing trails, kiho, pastel pink butterflies do exist lol, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: The vivid blue and pastel pink butterflies were Kihyun's guardian angels, following every step he takes. Until one day he finds out he's missing one. In his search, he then not only finds it, but also someone he was destined to meet.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Chasing Trails || Kiho One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Story has been inspired by two twitter posts I came across. Will tag the posts on my twitter @ kihodreams.

Kihyun stops with what he's doing. There's major change in plans when a searching spree had to take place. Panic arises when he counted only 6 butterflies flying over him instead of 7. The market was crowded but that won't stop him.

Kihyun was a young boy when it all began. Nearly 10. He played in the flower field instead of helping his uncles out. The swarm of butterflies there easily got used to his presence, felt his energy and since then saw him as a flower to cherish. There is an avarage life span of a butterfly, which usually is about a month. However, it depends on many things. It depends on the size of the butterfly, species, where it lives and such. There's only very few butterflies that have an avarage life span of about 9 months. But the ones that stuck by Kihyun's side were special ones. They live for years. Protecting him ever since. Wherever he goes.

And now, he's missing one.

Worried, he scans the surroundings in his hasty walk like a mother who lost their child. Politely moving the people aside, hoping to see that missing blue butterfly resting somewhere hopefully safe or flying higher up to avoid the crowd.

"Please be okay," he hoped. In his search he's been slowed down by people passing by and blocking his view, busy traffic, like a bus, and stoplights turning red. Forcing him to wait when he saw a suspect he had followed. He has never been this confident that what he saw mounted on the person's shoulderblade was 100% his. The empty areas encouraged him to run, and did try calling for the suspect but it was too noisy to be heard.

It's been years since anything particular had happened. This time it was different because Kihyun lost one out of the blue. (No pun intended) There was no wind blowing them away, no one scaring them away, nothing. It just flew, and it flew far, far away. Roaming around someone's head who looked up at it. Eye-sight managing to spot it. Mesmerized by its vivid color reflecting in the sun as its wings moved graciously. Eventually, landing on his nose.

His name is Hoseok. A charming, mature young man with a kind heart. Someone Kihyun has yet to meet.

Hoseok looks amazed. He froze in place while the ice cream cone in his hand melted. It didn't take long for the butterfly to switch from nose to chest and moved its wings on the rhythm of his heartbeat. And no matter what or where he walked, it stayed put, and if not put, it stayed close. Hoseok had made a new friend.

_"You!"_

Hoseok sensed the voice was for him so he turns, eye to eye with a hasty stranger who then reached out for the fragile insect on his shoulder. Hoseok reacts almost immediately which even felt unlike him. Swapping the unwanted hand away.

"What's your problem?" Hoseok isn't one to get angry easily so his tone was fairly dominated.

"It's mine!" Kihyun says, concerned why it didn't fly over to him already. It's suppose to sense him on the spot and be at his side at all cost. This is a sudden change.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Hoseok observes the strange one. He must be crazy to just approach him so aggressively and claim his new made friend as his as if it was the only one flying in this world.

Well, at this point both of them have a lot to find out.

"Because of them!" Kihyun points a little too confidently above his head.

Hoseok checks the messy brown hair in a messy middle part. The wind was to blame for that. "What.."

"Yeah," Kihyun is a tad bit calmer now. "That's right." He opens his hand as if he's about to receive the roaming one in his palm like an item.

"I don't get it, am I suppose to see something?"

Kihyun's utterly confused. Tense expression softening to look up and around into complete emptiness.

"Yeah, that's right," Hoseok now said. "You're crazy."

Kihyun dramaticly looks back to where he came from, eyes darting from spot to spot to find the other butterflies. He's been going too fast and they couldn't catch up on him. As he turns, Hoseok had already made a leave. And Kihyun tightened his fists that hung next to his thighs, supressing his frustration before he goes back towards the confused butterfly. Reaching out when he saw his chance but only scared the insect away. _"What are you doing?!"_ He whispered loudly to it.

Hoseok turns. "You've got to be kidding me." His eyes were wide, he couldn't believe this person. Hoseok just wants to enjoy a walk in the market, he and his ice cream. "Leave me alone~" he carefully shoo'd him away like a dog.

So much for being 'kind-hearted'.

Kihyun tries his best to explain that the butterfly belongs to him, but Hoseok was like "Clearly not, if you claim it's yours why isn't it flying back to you?"

"Because she doesn't see her family, please hand her over." He tries to be polite although he was stressed seeing it land on the other's nose. It can be dangerous to go in someone's face like that.

"Have it your way then." Hoseok scrunched his nose when it tickled, looking over the butterfly's wings. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of this situation and cause a scene.

At the moment the blue butterfly 'chose' Hoseok, he thought to take it home, love and care for it for as long as needed, if 'she' really wants that. But this troublesome guy here was so determined he thought to let that idea go. He reaches up, giving his arm a quick stretch to loosen the arm sleeve, and made the blue thing get up. It flew before finally landing on him. It got handed over but she denied and crawls back up his arm to fly up his shoulder.

Today must be Hoseok's lucky day to be treated like so. "Sorry bud, seems like she doesn't want to." He shrugs, and walks. Now, where was he? Ah, ice cream.

Sorrow took over Kihyun's heart watching him walk off with his treasured friend. Only when they were far away, the rest of the butterfly family catch up landing onto their flower's head to comfort him. He couldn't keep his glistering eyes off of the figure.

He won't give up on her, he can't. She's as special as the others but the lost one was one to protect _very_ well because she's more rare than them. Her, as the other blue ones, are often considered to be a symbol of beauty, love and life while the pastel pink ones symbolizes health, protection, friendship and many other things. But this butterfly family is that, and more. They often guide him on the right path, so whatever message the lost one had was a mystery to unfold.

Kihyun knows exactly where he needs to be for answers.

He visited the library, seated somewhere he always tend to sit which was near the big window at the entrance. Because his blue and pastel pink friends doesn't like to be too far into buildings for a long time.

Ever since he was younger he had been reading books about these beautiful flying insects. His, however were special ones that aren't like the others. So the books he once read lack the information of his kind. He luckily met the friendly librarian Minhyuk who over the years he became good friends with. Minhyuk recommended Kihyun the right books to check out that was more about symbols and mystery instead of the regular butterfly family. The book was barely even seen by others, the librarian notices. Like it was made for Kihyun only. Kihyun requested him to store it somewhere safe in case he needed to come back to recollect information, or in this case, to find out something new. The librarian had no issue doing so.

One of his pastel pink ones fly at the tip of Kihyun's finger to lift it up so he comes back to reality from dozing off when reading too much. They're trying to tell him not to overthink and look up.

"I still find it strange why you're so calm about all of this, we lost her and I'm trying to find out why." He spoke to them.

The pastel butterfly elevate and pulled it to get him to focus while the rest tugged on parts of his clothing. These buddies were strong.

He finally looks at where they pointed his finger at. It was outside. It didn't make much sense until he saw the vivid blue wings of the lost one on the window.

Kihyun sits up straight, lips parting that grew a smile and eyes growing bigger than normal. Finally he sees her so he made it to the window.

Hands ending on the glass first. "Stay there I'm coming!" He turns to messily clear the table, closing the books and hand them over to Minhyuk who was behind the counter. The librarian was to store the books away but instead found himself staring foolishly at Kihyun who seems to have lost his mind.

"Let's go let's go!" Kihyun motions his butterflies to catch up on him and sprints out of the door.

The lost one wasn't where he last saw him so he had to go look for it again, eyes squinting because of the sun.

While Kihyun was on another searching spree, Hoseok was on a shopping spree. Unlike the other, Hoseok was calm and the happiest getting himself a new hoodie, asking his new blue friend which one fits him best. She had quickly made it back to him. When she chose the black one with red laces, he made the purchase to head out. By his surprise, the familiar figure passed the entrance/exit of the store on high speed. Hoseok peeks out from behind the wall and when the coast was clear he carefully went the other way, picking up his speed.

Kihyun and his built-in butterfly senses turned on so he felt the need to look back and oh was he glad to find the suspect. Not so glad when he's obviously trying to get away though. Kihyun needed to come up with something to get his attention.

He approached him. "Hi, sorry to bother but please hear me out," he started, voice going wobbly because of his quick steps.

It made Hoseok glance back. "Aaa, it's you again ?" But never slowed down.

"They're a group of 7. 3 blue 4 pink,"

"Cool!" So specific, he could roll his eyes.

"They stuck by me since I was little," Kihyun tries catching up. "Can you please hear me out?"

"You have a wild imagination."

"Far from! I brought them with me!"

They passed the library not even noticing Minhyuk standing there with his hands up like 'you forgot something?', with the butterflies next to him against the glass watching the two from the inside looking out.

"Look I wish I could help you out but, it's not easy to hand over a flying insect. You've seen it." Hoseok kept his pace. The butterfly easily manoeuvres in the air and always manages to land back on Hoseok, now located on his hair and making herself very comfortable in the fluffy nest. Her antennea is quick to pick up a nice odor. Hmm, freshly washed hair it is. Smells interesting, musky and sweet. She realises it smells like peach so she uncurls her proboscis; her adorable drinking straw that stays tightly coiled against her head when not in use. And leaves what looks like small kisses on his scalp.

Nope, that is not the good kind of nectar.

"Are you making me jealous? You should really stop." Kihyun pouts.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hoseok looks sideways.

"No I, I was talking to her."

"This is crazy." Hoseok could laugh. "And for your information, pink butterflies don't even exist."

Kihyun's offended but he knows he shouldn't be. He knows they're not suppose to exist because pink is a very difficult color to produce by any organism. "Mine do, they're literally on my head." He points up again but Hoseok wasn't bothered to look just yet. When he does, he comes to a stop.

"Do you believe me now?" Kihyun eyed him who bit the side of his bottom lip with a sigh.

Nothing.

Hoseok's starting to feel sorry for this guy, he's so determined and deep into his belief.

Kihyun understood the expression, he doesn't look surprised so that could only mean one thing. He doesn't look forward to be looking around again but he does, this time not as shocked as before. He began wondering if this was a joke or not, or if he's losing his mind somehow.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following me." Hoseok didn't think he'd say something like this but he doesn't know what the other had in mind. Whatever it was, it wasn't quite working out.

"I'm not crazy, I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything." Hoseok said almost right away. They grew quiet on the side walk of the city. "It doesn't matter what I do, it won't leave me. It's not me who's holding on to it."

"Don't hurt her, she's.." Kihyun stops to think of a wiser choice of word. "My favorite." He says instead. He wanted to protect the fact that she's extremely rare, fearing he might never ever _try_ to give her back at all. But hearing that the other wasn't purposely keeping her away from him somehow calmed his heart, only a little.

"I don't see why I should." Hoseok said. The eyes of the other look like they once _did_ see the group of butterflies following him for years, it just, sounds too unrealistic. But how unrealistic can it be when he himself has just one following him every step he takes?

Hoseok looks away when he caught himself staring. Feeling apologetic for having to leave, for not being able to help.

And Kihyun's just standing there, watching him go with the blue one stuck to his hair like a hair pin, wondering, when he'll see them again.

He arrives back at the library, first thing he saw was Minhyuk seated in the same spot he sat, palm under his chin looking far from amused, sporting a pout and covered in butterflies.

Kihyun feels so bad for making him babysit them, he opens the door to say; "I am soo-"

"It's whatever." Minhyuk gradually fixed his posture.

"I swore I saw them right behind me." Kihyun sat.

"You practically sprinted out the door, a self closing door, so."

"And Still missed my opportunity." Kihyun sunk in his seat.

"He thinks you're out of your mind huh?" Minhyuk chuckles.

"He really does. If this keeps on going I will!"

"There's something unusual behind this. Keep your eyes open." Minhyuk reminded him.

"What could this mean? I'm getting too old for this."

"Possibly it. Maybe it's time for a change because you're getting 'old'. Remember why they're here in the first place."

Kihyun looks at him. Pensive, but then; "Shut up, I'm not that old actually."

Who knows, Minhyuk might be right.

So. To prove pink butterflies do exist was a fail when Kihyun saw the guy on another day, making the same old mistake by going too fast.

And Hoseok had gotten sorta used to bumping into the, butterfly 'enthusiast' as he liked to call it, by now. But that doesn't mean he wants to be stalked. He doesn't know the guy, he doesn't even know his name and he can't help him get the butterfly to like him more. Although it was bothersome, something inside of him said to be patient, said to take it easy, said to hear the stranger out. How strange it may seem.

And as time flew, so has the butterfly. She took flight and was gone, leaving Hoseok surprised that she didn't seem to look back, she's only going further into the horizon. He didn't see this day coming to be honest, at least not this soon. Got him a bit emotional. It could've been a test, he thinks, to see how his patience was? He's not sure. But for the time she stayed, it was well appreciated. He hopes she finds her way to where she now wishes to be.

Kihyun had used his time to study the book at the library, it's gradually beginning to make more sense. He sets the book aside wanting to turn to speak to Minhyuk about it but spotted, her, standing on the window.

He's looking suspicious, squinting his eyes the slightest and got up, little by little making his way to the door. His hand on the door handle, hearing it click as he opens it, standing there not moving much just yet, she also didn't move. Just yet. "Seems like you're ready to come home I see." He said but she didn't fly inside, just around.

And away.

"W- where," Kihyun got anxious. "No you're not getting away this time, whether you like it or not!" He ran out the door but then stops when he remembered. "Stick with me, this is our chance." The blue and pink swarm gather with him as he fast-walks. Once in a while checking up on them. Some were smart enough to mount onto him.

The little blue beauty has a goal. Her flight was even more erratic than usual, going left and right to avoid the giant hands coming her way. She stays put on a leaf to rest but soon fleed again when Kihyun failed to let her get on his palm.

"C'mon girl, I'll feed you mushy bananas?~" He tries convincing her with their favorite food but she kept on going and he followed every step of the way. Accidentally walking into people, invading people's conversations and such and all he could do was bow feeling ashamed to be in the center of attention, but never stopped walking. He too has a goal.

And he finally caught her, cupping her gently between his palms. He lets out a breathy laugh in disbelief. After all these days, Finally back in his possesion.

"You," he opens his palm the very slightest, grinning. "Sneaky gir-"

"Ayahftp!" Kihyun yelps when she suddenly flapped her way out. His startled expression transitions to a blank stare of how stupid he was. He regained mental strength to turn himself halfway watching her go into the direction she wanted to go. Her tiny sparkles following her trail.

He's mentally exhausted. He wants to throw a tantrum. He wants to cry. But he won't, he can hold his anger in. The other emotion? Not so sure.

Maybe this was meant to be, maybe she just wants to be free. His eyebrows twitch down as he held himself in, he hasn't blinked yet although they prickled. The wind blew gently through his hair, and help keep his glass-like eyes dry when it was only becoming too much for himself to handle.

The butterfly moves smoothly on her path back to Hoseok who wasn't that far away. She circles him to encourage him to turn and watch her dance in the air. Soon after, his eyes land on the infamous _flower_ , as he likes to call him now too, standing at a distance looking some type of way. Hoseok's previous smile going back to neutral.

Him again, they both think.

Somehow they got closer. And it feels what seems like forever when their eyes meet. Like they just need to give up and give in. It was something weird, unsettled, but it was there. Kihyun's eyes go down to where his lost vivid blue butterfly moved her wings on a well known rhythm. Speed picking up steadily.

"You've got me wondering," Hoseok's words cause the eyes to climb back up.

"I didn't plan to come here." Kihyun was quick to defend himself. Not sounding sharp enough though. "I thought to stay away."

Hoseok didn't fully believe him. "Don't worry about it." He was surprised to be this nice after all he said. The kindness in his heart finally coming forward. The not only mysterious, but pleasing to look at, enthusiast, really got him thinking what he truly wants from him. Hoseok was still far from believing the butterfly brought the other to him for an actual reason.

Kihyun then came to remember. "They're not with me are they.."

Hoseok might've shown a faint smile. He's feeling sorry again. How he wished he could end this. He wonders how he can make him happy because the look on that face, without a doubt, brushed a soft spot on his heart.

And Kihyun was now a 100% sure he needs to have a serious talk with all 7 (if possible) butterflies about what in the world they were doing. By the time Kihyun stood there they're suppose to catch up by now. They're hiding on purpose and they're making him look like a total fool. He pushed his lips up thinking, and also keeping in some frustration. Let's just change the topic. "What were you wondering?"

"Just how all of this can be real," Hoseok paused. "Pink butterflies."

"Pastel pink to be exact." Kihyun corrected him.

Hoseok stretched a hum. "Interesting."

"I can tell you're being sarcastic. I don't like that." Kihyun had played with his fingers, head aiming down but eyes never leaving his.

Hoseok sucked his lips in. Oops, alright he's very much still well aware. He needs to keep that in mind. "If you're so worried about her, I can promise you I'll keep her safe." There's really nothing else he can say or do. The guy is so worried he's crossing lines. Hoseok had to play along with whatever's happening here. He wasn't faking it though, he cares.

Kihyun's inhales through his mouth, wanting to say something. "Yeah, thank you for that." He's so helpless, he can't think of the fact that he has to go home again without her, because he can't be bugging this guy on a daily basis. He has morals.

"It's been fun meeting you again," Hoseok was first to end it here. "Have a, a nice day." He got distracted though, looking at the butterfly going over to the other who hasn't even noticed.

"I um, I will- one day I'll be able to prove it to you." Kihyun stutters taking a quick step forward. He's using every minute he has. Walking away to meet him again can only get him in trouble. The butterflies don't seem to understand that bit. He notices _someone's_ distracted by looking at his hair, giving him a good chance to really take a good look at the person himself. So in a split second his eyes fall down to his features. "Why are you laughing ?" He asks.

"Ha?" Hoseok looks back down. "No, it's, it's messing with your hair." He chuckles that turned into a growing giggle looking at the butterfly holding the brown lock of hair as she flutters to the other side to let it go and get out of the way when Kihyun patted his head to fix it.

"How? Am I daydreaming?" Hoseok had to laugh when it was all too funny to be true. A laughter of disbelief.

"No, you just witnessed her making me look stupid." He glares at her.

"You didn't look stupid." He still giggled.

Kihyun shook his head at her actions, with smiling eyes.

"Just laugh, you know it was funny."

"No it wasn't..." Kihyun failed to keep a straight face. Looking away wasn't helping and thinking about never ever ever _ever_ getting his blue friend either. Oh damn, get it together.

Don't know if Kihyun's glowing red cheeks sold Hoseok but what he'll say next was him not quite thinking. "Ok how about we start a bet."

Kihyun mentally agreed on the spot.

Hoseok continues. "If you fail to prove it, you'll buy me dinner for the day." He really wasn't thinking. There is no way this person owns a swarm of butterflies so of course Hoseok will win. He can't make that move on him. What happened to his kind heart? It was either that he really thought of using him, or, Hoseok had a gut feeling the guy _is_ right. He goes after what he's been taught over the days. Be patient, how strange it may seem.

"And if I win, you'll pay for mine." Kihyun was looking forward to this. He's certain today is gonna be his lucky day.

"Sure." Hoseok shrugs.

"When's the deadline?"

"I'm giving you 30 minutes."

Kihyun was surprised to hear that but then remembered that these aesthetic creatures of his can't leave him alone for more than an hour, so at any moment now, they'll be flying right back.

Kihyun stood in a waiting position. "Deal." He couldn't help but beam a smile of how confident he was. He can mentally see them getting worried and having to come back.

In the meantime Hoseok was checking his phone, going window shopping for the shortest time, and taking a seat to look at traffic. So boring.

15 minutes passed.

And Kihyun didn't expect to get this anxious again. His arms are wrapped around himself and tapping his fingers when he was losing patience. He even called the librarian to double-check if he locked them in again. That wasn't it. They were out and free, just how he remembered, vividly. He hopes nothing bad happened to them, he's even starting to feel unsafe thinking about it. Lonely and abandoned the more he thought. Will they All go over time? He's over-thinking. Feeling unloved even, forgotten. Is this simply the start of a nightmare?

Hoseok then realised, he's making himself look like a fool. Who does this? He thinks. While he sat there at the edge of a wall that was designed to stick out at the side of a building. The other's leaning against a light pole looking more nervous and troubled.

Hoseok pushed himself forward to get up. "You don't have to buy me anything." He canceled the bet. He did the right thing. He's not going to use someone like this and hurt him even more than he already is.

"Wait, something must have happened to them." Kihyun can't have him leave yet.

"I can't," Hoseok decided, it was tougher than he expected. The least he could do was try to catch her again, to make his imagination come to life. With atleast just one, one step closer to the group of 7 he wished to see. Gently, he reaches out for her but she wasn't cooperating for the longest time he tried. Eventually giving up. "I'm sorry," he said and he meant it.

"No, I am sorry." Kihyun couldn't take his. He's the one bothering the other with something he won't see probably ever, and couldn't prove it no matter what he did. The only message he understood is that she wants to be free in a sense to explore the world, and clearly other people.

Kihyun was afraid for her safety, does she not know she's risking it? To explore? It's not like he never leaves the house, he does. It just wasn't enough for what the butterflies want for him. They know him through thick and thin, they led him to ways, to safety, to home, to friends, to opportunities that helped him grow, and led him to the love she was willing to risk her safety for. It was time for their flower to bloom.

Kihyun's heartbeat was difficult to look passed the time he went after him, the amount of effort he put in going face to face with this stranger when he was truly too insecure to be doing so. He was nervous the first time, the second time, the third, now. But his days were so dark too. He's heartbroken and it made his soul heavy. He is a total fool.

Hoseok can see that fool, he can see the dark aura around him, he can sense his struggle looking in his despairing looking eyes. When the mind plays tricks, it sure can make the days go so dark. The longer Hoseok stays in his presence, the more the other's emotions can be felt, he even started hallucinating butterflies. The area goes hazy so he blinks but sees the tiniest sparkles levitating in the air. He think something's wrong with his eyes, with his mind, when clearer pastel pink butterflies appeared from behind him, fluttering their wings around him and danced with the vivid blue ones that joined. Hoseok hasn't blinked until he needed to when his vision blurred up. It's like a fantasy and so unbelievable it watered his eyes. _He's right._ Hoseok finally looks down to meet the other's eyes which then followed a pastel pink butterfly in surprise, passing his field of view, and springing back to the set of eyes who didn't believe him first. Kihyun can't believe this, he knew today was gonna be his lucky day. The heaviness was gone and his heart throbbed in happiness. No more running, no more worries, no more wondering. He's free!

"I want Kimchi~" Kihyun said with his eyes closed, hands meeting each other in the back. Looking extra cute and smiley.

"Uuhh.." Hoseok looked at his watch. "30 minutes already passed though." He said in his walk to go away.

"Hey!" Kihyun bounced the two steps forward while Hoseok couldn't keep his eyes off the flying 'accessories'.

"Woahh...They're actually following you..." he stares foolishly.

"I said I want Kimchii~" Kihyun teased.

And like so the two walked up to a restaurant and ordered the food.

Kihyun happily skipped with his take-out in hand while Hoseok walked out the restaurant with both hands in his pockets. There's a faint trail of tiny sparkles wherever Kihyun walks and Hoseok found it mesmerizing. His memories come back to him, how this boy was left empty and alone by these beauties, to now. He's whole again. He looks colorful, happy and safe.

"So," Kihyun turns to say. "I wasn't crazy after all." He leaned in.

Hoseok smiles looking down, biting his lip.

Whatever mission this was, it had to be completed by now because Kihyun counted all 7 butterflies by his side. Their walk is slow and gone too quiet; they both know it's time to go. They eventually stopped, expecting to see that particular look.

"Enjoy your dinner." Hoseok spoke first.

"Ah," Kihyun looks down at the food in his hand. "Thank you."

"Didn't have much of a choice." Hoseok pulls a smile that turned out more of a smirk when the thought of leaving came to his attention.

"Don't you, like Kimchi ?" Kihyun thought to ask.

"Yeah, I do,"

"Ow.. you," he eyed the empty hands.

"Ah I wasn't hungry."

"Oh."

"Yeah,"

"Hm,"

"Hehe,"

Hoseok curls his lips in when it became awkward between them. They're both waiting for something.

"I'll go now," Kihyun finally says.

"Ok,,"

And Kihyun made a hesitated leave. By the look of the time, he might still be able to visit the library, study the book some more and go on with his life. There will be a lot to look back to and talk about at gatherings. How his life turned upside down for the missing butterfly, how she had him running and searching, talking to this, _gorgeous_ , stranger not only once or twice, but enough to be thinking constantly about him.

_"Hey, wait,"_

Kihyun wasn't imagining it, he had hoped to be stopped and now he heard his voice do all that. He turns wondering what he'll say. Will he ask for his name? Kihyun knew he wanted to be seen again.

"You forgot someone." Hoseok pointed at the same silly butterfly still by his side.

_Oh._

What else do they have waiting for the two? It was becoming too confusing to Kihyun. He reaches out for her and as expected she'd go. She'd make him follow her trail, going in circles all while Hoseok had a 'there we go again'-smile across his face, and also because he's being circled and held on for support. Hoseok had enough enjoyment so he stops him who was at his right side, not even a step away, arm stretched and fingers curled around his shoulder furthest away from him, telling him to just let it be. The butterflies still roaming beautifully around his head and now even around Hoseoks'.

Hearing such words would normally bug Kihyun. It was the way he brought it over that made it alright. He should trust the way things are going. Her, and the one she chose for him to meet.

"My food will get cold." The pounding in his chest came to his attention.

"Eat here." Hoseok's offer sounded more of a question, an unsure suggestion. He had no plans of going after anyone of his interest but still managed to let the other know to stay. It's suppose to be awkward just like minutes ago, but minutes ago they didn't feel the way they're feeling right now. They didn't see as clear as now. Somehow Hoseok's hand travels closer and into the crook of his neck, coming in contact with half collar and half bare skin. It was a given moment long enough before the butterflies distracted them, getting in their field of view.

All of what that was turned into them choosing a nice place to spend their time at. For Kihyun to eat his Kimchi and Hoseok to be fed.

And that's when things really began.

More giggles, and timid glances, the tone of voice that changed over the days after finally knowing each other's name. Their interest grew enough for the blue beauty to stop following Hoseok around. There was no need for it all anymore. The interest sparked like a single firework, shooting portions across paths they wanted to explore. They did. They found each other like any other day. They keep coming back for more. They shared their days, shared laughter, moments, and dinner. Hoseok would help Kihyun clean the corner of his mouth and take in the remaining beauty when he wasn't looking. He'd think of leaning in only to be stopped by a butterfly landing on the cheek. Not yet, they said.

When Kihyun falls asleep, Hoseok covers him with a soft blanket. He looks peaceful, taking his steady breaths in and out while his blue and pastel pink guardian angels surround him. Some on the couch, some resting in his hair, one on his dewy cheekbone and one resting on the blanket he placed. Somewhere its wings fluttered by the air blown out from his nose.

It wasn't only Hoseok who could take in this heart-warming view. One day it was Kihyun's turn who was missing a butterfly or two. Just at home. Whenever he misses one he finds out they're in the company of Hoseok(who was never that far away anymore), and everytime Kihyun approaches him it grew their love and trust.

Kihyun was looking for a missing pastel pink one. It was not concerning knowing exactly where they'll be, but he goes to find them anyway when the rest seems to be encouraging him by pushing at his back. Hoseok was peacefully asleep with the butterfly protecting over him. It was cute to see so Kihyun brought himself closer. As he sat, carefully, Hoseok still had been waken up. Eyes slowly opening.

"I didn't mean to." Kihyun spoke tenderly. With his thumb he lightly brushed Hoseok's cheek in a downwards motion to make it up to him. Skin as soft as a feather.

Hoseok didn't need to say much to let the other know not to feel bad about it. Even if Kihyun would shout him awake he wouldn't be bothered. He's done stretching so he sits up from his nap to be face to face with his one and only. They can't get tired of just being in each other's presence. They don't have to talk, they don't need a reason, they just need to be there. They can cuddle for days, flirt for hours, and play for months. Oh they played a lot.

The butterflies will give them more moments than needed. The love was already so great. They'd now mess with Hoseok's hair for a laugh or tug Kihyun by his clothes to get him close by. They get it, they're match makers. One of them got in Hoseok's face to land on his lip. It made Kihyun the happiest until he too got one on his. Their wings being big enough to cover their lips. The two then met in the air, happily going around while still attached. Sparkles making it even more precious. Their giggles faded when the visual was the answer.

They want them to kiss.

Were the kisses on the cheeks or the ones placed on foreheads not enough? Of course they were but they have so much more to give.

With a smile Kihyun jumped away when Hoseok gave him that look of 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?', and Kihyun shook his head to tease. Making sure to keep his distance so he won't be able to be reached for. They didn't stay in one spot though, they'd change from couch to dining table, fridge to television, reminded to play gentle so they won't break anything.

They went after each other like they had the world in their hands and time didn't exist. Play hide and seek like they turned into kids, and having the sun set on them. The place became noticeably dim so Kihyun switched the lights but later on Hoseok switched them back off when he had gotten the chance. It's making the game more exciting.

They dropped the fighting over the light switch and Kihyun stopped in the hallway, eyes darting from one area to the other. It wasn't pitch black so he can still see a little something, going quiet to let his ears take over. From the dark room Hoseok was crouched in, all he saw was a softened sillhouette standing at the door. Kihyun was facing away so Hoseok saw the perfect opportunity to creep up on him, each step closer grew a smile that rose the apples of his cheeks, and swiftly he swept Kihyun off of his feet. The butterflies chased the two into the room they soon then infused with nothing but everlasting love.

~~~~~~~

The end~

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Ya softies^^


End file.
